Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device for a vehicle, the information display device displaying information to the driver of the vehicle.
Background Information
There are known techniques for operating an automotive audio device using a steering switch provided to the steering wheel of an automobile (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-205866).